sawseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
John Kramer
John Kramer, publicly referred to as Jigsaw, was a successful engineer suffering from an inoperable frontal lobe tumor and colon cancer. John became obsessed with making other people appreciate their lives through his devious creations, referred to as tests or games. He was the franchise's main antagonist until the fifth movie. =Appearances= ''Saw'' While on fifty-two years old, John was described in Lawrence's recap of the first killings; he kidnaps people who he believes are wasting their lives, and tests them with his "games". The games usually consist of a mechanically rigged devices triggered to kill the victim unless the objective is met within a time limit. Usually the means of escape are by self-inflicted harm, indirect physical or psychological torture. If a victim is killed in the process, he cuts a jigsaw puzzle shape from their flesh, which earned him the nickname "Jigsaw" from the media. During Adam and Lawrence's game, he posed as a corpse within the middle of the set. It was revealed in flashbacks that John was one of Lawrence's hospital patients. ''Saw II'' John's backstory was slightly revealed during a conversation with Eric Matthews. After discovering that he was sick by Lawrence, John attempted to commit suicide by driving off a cliff. After surviving, John dedicated the rest of his creating his games and making people appreciate their lives. ''Saw III Now bedridden from cancer, John Kramer instructs Amanda Young to abduct Dr. Lynn Denlon from her hospital. She is brought to Kramer and instructed to keep him alive until the other victim has completed his game. As Kramer explains the rules, Amanda locks a collar around Lynn's throat that connects to Kramer's heart rate monitor and will detonate if Kramer dies or Lynn moves out of range. The other victim, Jeff, awakens in a box in an abandoned meatpacking plant and learns from a microcassette recorder that he must undergo tests which will lead him to "the man responsible for the loss of his child". Jeff has become unstable and vengeful in the three years since his son Dylan was killed by a drunk driver, and is now estranged from his wife and neglects his daughter Corbett. During an improvised surgery, in which Lynn removes a piece of Kramer's skull to relieve pressure on his brain, he hallucinates about another woman and declares his love out loud, distressing Amanda. She leaves, and flashbacks show her time with Kramer, as well as her abduction of Adam, which left her guilt-ridden to the point she gave him a mercy killing out of guilt some time after his game. In the present, she reads a letter addressed to her which drives her to hysterics. As Lynn confesses to Kramer that her ordeal has given her new appreciation of her family, Amanda returns with the news that Jeff has completed his tests, but refuses to remove Lynn's collar. She reveals that she no longer believes in Kramer's philosophy, and has designed her traps simply to kill, including Troy's and Kerry's. She also fought with Eric Matthews after he escaped the bathroom by breaking his foot; she implies killing him, but Kramer believes she left him to die. Refusing to listen to Kramer's warnings, Amanda shoots Lynn in the back just as Jeff arrives. He retaliates by shooting Amanda in the neck with a gun provided by Kramer during his tests. As Amanda slowly dies, Kramer reveals that Lynn's test was actually hers: aware of her modus operandi, and unwilling to allow a murderer to inherit his legacy, he decided to test "her will to keep someone alive"; to this end, he told her nothing about Jeff and Lynn, including their marriage. Kramer then addresses Jeff, offering to call an ambulance for Lynn if he accepts one final test: he can choose to kill Kramer or forgive him. Jeff tells Kramer he forgives him, but then slashes his throat with a power saw. The door to the sickroom seals itself as a dying Kramer plays a final tape, which tells Jeff that he has failed his test by killing Kramer, the only person who knows Corbett's whereabouts; to save her, Jeff must play another game. The tape ends as Kramer dies, and the collar promptly detonates and kills Lynn, leaving a screaming Jeff trapped in the sickroom with the three corpses. ''Saw IV '' During John Kramer's autopsy, a wax-coated micro-cassette is found in his stomach; it is given to DetectiveMark Hoffman, to whom it informs that he too will be tested, and that the games will continue. Meanwhile, Trevor and Art awaken in a mausoleum. Both men are chained at the neck to a winch; Trevor's eyelids are sewn together, as is Art's mouth, rendering communication impossible. When the winch begins pulling them together, Trevor panics and attacks Art. Art kills him and takes a key from his collar to free himself, tearing his lips in the process. ''Saw V ''Saw VI'' ''Saw VII (3D)'' Category:Characters